Coming to Terms
by CarolineLeighMorgan
Summary: Things were so much easier for Lucky when he thought it was just about the two of them having some fun. Lucky/Cooper, Oneshot. Rated for sexual content.


**Pairing:** Cooper Barrett/Lucky Spencer

**Rating:** R --- Some sexual content

**AN:** If you didn't see the pairing this is a slash fic. Don't like, don't read.

**Summary:** Things were so much easier for Lucky when he thought it was just about the two of them having some fun.

**Coming to Terms**

Lucky doesn't know what he's doing. It's still all so new for him but he's confused and even a little scared. His body is sticky and sated, still buzzing from the night's earlier events. He curls his arm above his head covering his eyes from the moonlight trailing into the room as he shifts the bed sheets around to cover his naked body.

"You're thinking too hard," says the gruff voice beside him and Lucky's eyes close in response. "Regretting this now?"

Lucky doesn't move. He wants to say 'yes'. He wants to yell 'what the hell are you doing to me, damn it!' He wants to tell Cooper this will never happen again. It'd all be a lie though. He wouldn't know how to stop this, whatever _this_ is, if he wanted to.

"No," he finally says.

"Then what's going on?" Lucky hears Cooper shift beside him. His hand confident and sure as it massages the tension in Lucky's stomach. "Lucky?"

"Like you said I'm just thinking too hard."

Cooper shifts around some more and Lucky finally moves his hand away to get a better look at him. He drops a kiss on Lucky's stomach before straddling his waist, naked and unashamed. Lucky can feel his face blushing even after all this time together. But the solid weight of Cooper on top of him is actually comforting in a way, even though he knows Cooper's going to have to move soon unless they decide to go another round that is.

"I'm not gonna pry." Cooper insists. "We can keep this just about sex. You know it doesn't have to be anything more than that."

Lucky watches as his hands bracket Cooper's thighs but they don't cover as much bare skin as they would a girl's. Cooper's body is hard where girls are soft; scarred where girls are unblemished; and tougher while girls seem more fragile and delicate. The contrast amazes him. He loves the soft curves of a beautiful woman; the sharp fingernails raking over his skin; the way he can envelope a girl with his own body, practically dwarfing her in size. But he cannot deny this either. The way Cooper's hard body feels against his; toned abs and broad arms. The way he can push and push and push, go hard without backing down or holding back and still have Cooper urge him on for more. The way Cooper's hand feels on his dick; large and broad like no girl he's ever been with.

It isn't even just about the sex. Cause yeah, that's good but lately it's been turning into something more. Lucky barely felt the shift it was so gradual. It had just been about getting off—two guys attracted to each other and having some fun. Then, they were hanging out—after work, before work... whenever they had free time. It was easy and fun… and scaring the hell out of him. More so than just having sex with a guy had been. It seemed more real now.

"Can we?"

Cooper sighs, not angry but slightly frustrated. "You're making this more complicated than it has to be."

"You think it isn't?"

"I think we set our own terms."

"And this for you isn't complicated?"

Cooper shrugs above him, hands rubbing over Lucky's sweat-slicked skin, not as a prelude to sex or anything just a caress.

"Not if I don't want it to be, no."

"That easy?" The incredulity in his voice is crystal clear.

"Jesus Christ, Spencer, you're a pain in the ass." Cooper's head tilts to one side, eyebrows waggling as he adds, "no pun intended."

"Not funny. I'm being serious here."

"Alright, alright. Don't get mad. I'm just saying," he placates. Cooper moves off the bed looking for his boxers. Lucky watches him carefully as he puts on his boxers feeling oddly disappointed. "I like you. I like having sex with you. I even like hanging out with you… without the sex. So, yeah it's that easy for me."

Lucky sighs. "I don't do this."

"Casual sex?" He questions, climbing back on the bad and lying beside Lucky. "Friends with benefits?"

Lucky turns over so he's on his side facing Cooper, his voice steady if a little unsure. "No, being in a relationship with a guy."

Cooper's hand flexes over Lucky's bicep; his fingers barely graze the side of his tattoo. "You wanna end this? Cause if you think I'm gonna hold a grudge or blackmail you or something, I'm not."

"I wasn't thinking that."

"Okay, well then?"

Lucky shrugs, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Coop's as he closes his eyes and tries to breathe. "I don't know. I—damn it, I don't know, Coop."

"Say you don't want this anymore, Lucky." The words are actually whisper-soft against his skin, breath fanning over his face. "We go our separate ways."

"We work at the same precinct."

"So not so separate ways," Coop corrects. "I see you at work. We act the way we always act but instead of coming over to my place for sex we hang out. Or hell we can finally go to yours. It won't be that hard."

"I don't want that."

"Then what do you want?"

Lucky shakes his head. "Tell me what you want. You get a say in this, too."

"I'm not the one who's got a problem with the way things are, Spencer." Cooper's hand cups his cheek, thumb rubbing over Lucky's lips.

"I can't stop wanting you."

"Who says you have to?"

"No one will understand."

"I've learned over the years the important one's will."

"Not my dad. He already hates me and that's because I'm a cop." Lucky insists, resigned. "I can't even imagine—hell, I don't want to image what he'll say now. I can't give him another reason to see me as a failure. And if he ever finds out…" Cooper cuts him off with a kiss, hand moving to grip his shoulder. Lucky responds, lips moving against his; he sees the action for what it is and ups the ante, until both are breaking away panting for air.

"You didn't have to do that."

"You were going to start hyperventilating any second there."

It's a couple of seconds of total silence before Lucky breaks the quiet. "I don't want out," he states simply.

"Me either," Cooper admits.

"I don't think I can tell anyone." Lucky confesses. "At least not yet."

Cooper nods in understanding. "There's no pressure here, Lucky. Just… there's only one thing I'm gonna ask for."

"What's that?"

"No matter what, I want you to be real with me. You want this over, you say so," Coop says. "I'm not gonna grope you at work or anything. I'll treat you the same way we've been going. I know discretion and I'm not going to out you on purpose. Cause I do understand how you're feeling right now, I felt the same way before and there's no sense in pushing that… for either of us. The PCPD seems pretty open-minded but not everyone's like that. So we'll hang like we always do but don't—"

"I won't," Lucky interrupts adamantly.

Cooper chuckles. "I didn't even finish."

"Still I won't."

"Either way, I'm gonna say it," Coop supplies. "I don't want to be treated like a dirty little secret. We do this on our terms. You start getting scared or having more second thoughts, you let me know."

"Sounds fair."

"So, are we really doing this?"

"Looks like." Lucky confirms even as his heart beats rapidly inside his chest. It's there out in the open even it's between the two of them. He's dating a guy. It's not just sex anymore. He's in a gay relationship. He's finally admitted it and they've both agreed to keep seeing each other… as _boyfriends_. Lucky's mind is reeling. He's still scared but now he's also hopeful. He's not sure how his family will react, his friends either, but Cooper's making him feel things he hasn't felt in a long while. And Lucky isn't ready to give that up, not yet if ever.

"Now that we got that out of the way," Cooper adds suggestively. "How about we do a little celebrating?" He offers, shucking off his boxers and moving under the covers. Lucky groans body already reacting to the huskiness in Coop's voice.

"What did you have in mind," he chuckles.

Cooper nips at the bare skin just below Lucky's navel. Lucky can't stop the hiss of breath that follows. "I was thinking a little of this," he bites again—a little more teeth this time and Lucky groans. "A little of that," he taunts. His hand wraps around the hard length of Lucky's dick, stroking deliberately loose and slow. Lucky arches off the bed with a broken-off curse.

"Bastard. Don't tease." Lucky licks his lips, jerking his chin at Cooper in emphasis when he looks up at him, smug and amused. "Harder."

"I don't know," he clucks his tongue against the roof of his mouth purposefully. "I kinda like you like this?"

"Hard as a rock?" Lucky grits out between clenched teeth, hips thrusting with the feel of Cooper's teasing hand.

"At my mercy," Coop corrects with an amused gleam in his eyes and a wicked smile on his face. His hand tightens and Lucky drops his head back with a pleased moan.

"Just remember payback's a bitch, partner." Lucky drawls honey-slow and aroused.

Cooper laughs—low and rough—knowing from experience what to do to drive Lucky absolutely crazy and he uses every weapon at his disposal. Lucky knows Cooper craves the payback, enjoys the teasing; pleased with the fact that he was Lucky's first—in this respect—and taught him what he knows… that he's willing to teach Lucky even more, whatever he wants. Lucky's been learning about the feral, possessive side of Cooper and he can't say he minds it... not that he'll admit it.

Lucky thrusts his hips, moving with every stroke of Cooper's hand and hissing with every twist of his wrist. His hands clench into the sheets, words escape his mouth but he barely registers them, too busy focusing on the heat around his dick. Now slick and wet as Cooper adds lube to smooth the way, the friction even greater. Cooper drops a condom on his chest and Lucky grunts with approval at the implication. He hopes this is how the rest of their new relationship will be; this open and carefree, this passionate and exhilarating, this simple and accepting.

He hopes.

From the looks of it... Cooper does, too.


End file.
